Me enamoré de una fangirl
by Lamb'stown
Summary: One-Shot "El primer síntoma de que la había perdido, las ojeras. Preguntaba, o lo deducía. La segunda, sin más, quería conservar mis malditos oídos. Deducción: Ella se había quedado leyendo hasta las tantas de la madrugada y fantaseando por vaya a saber yo qué cabrón" TH. OoC. Bella&Edward.


**Disclaimer:** La Meyer es dueña de los personajes, la trama es de esta aburrida oveja.

* * *

**Me enamoré de una fangirl.**

**Summary:** One-Shot "El primer síntoma de que la había perdido, las ojeras. Preguntaba, o lo deducía. La segunda, sin más, quería conservar mis malditos oídos. Deducción: Ella se había quedado leyendo hasta las tantas de la madrugada y fantaseando por vaya a saber yo qué cabrón" TH. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Si te llegas a encontrar una chica que lee mantenla cerca, y cuando a las dos de la mañana la pilles llorando y abrazando el libro contra su pecho, prepárale una taza de té y consiéntela. Es probable que la pierdas durante un par de horas pero siempre va a regresar a ti. Hablará de los protagonistas del libro como si fueran reales y es que, por un tiempo, siempre lo son.__" (Rosemarie Urquico)_

_._

_._

_._

—Hey, ahí viene tu chica.

Mis ojos siguieron el gesto de barbilla que me hizo Emmett hacia la entrada del instituto.

Tenía razón.

Ahí venía ella.

Mi chica, mi novia.

Nos conocimos hace prácticamente un año, cuando _accidentalmente _–esa mierda no fue nada de accidental, yo quería fervientemente que dejara de leer ese puto libro y notara mi maldita presencia– el balón de basquetball cayó a sus pies interrumpiendo su lectura. Nunca olvidaré la mirada de hastío que me dio. Juré en ese momento nunca más volver a molestarla cuando tuviera su nariz metida en un libro, pero tampoco fue como si su mirada de "aléjate o te muerdo" me hubiera amedrentado. Infiernos, no, yo iba a obtener aunque fuera un "hola" de la castaña que venía metiéndose en mi cabeza desde la primera clase de Biología del año. Tampoco me tomó atención ahí, ¡y yo era su maldito compañero de puesto!

Ese primer día, ese primer contacto.

Recibí un "podrías tener un poco de cuidado", en vez de mi preciado "hola".

Y ella volvió sus ojos a su libro, ignorándome, ignorando al mundo entero.

—Ah, joder… —suspiré, mientras la observaba minuciosamente a cada paso que se acercaba.

—¿Otra vez ojeras?, y ni siquiera fue por la fiesta que dimos ayer. La fiesta, esa fiesta a la que te invité y me prometiste ir —la novia de Emmett alzó ambas de sus rubias cejas y mi chica se encogió de hombros—Al menos esa hubiera sido una buena excusa para esas ojeras… ¿Sabes lo que le hacen a tu rostro? Me recuerdas a la tipa gritona que sale en Harry Potter…

—Bellatrix, su nombre es Bellatrix Lestrange —le respondió mi nena a Rosalie. La rubia rodó los ojos por la interrupción y siguió hablando mierdas como si a alguien le importara lo que tuviera que decir.

—Bellatrix me-vale-un-rábano Lestrange, ¿ahí sí? —Rose sonrió angelicalmente y mi novia resopló, acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja— Las ojeras son nuestras enemigas, ¿cuántas veces he tenido que decírtelo? Las mujeres debemos dormir las horas estimadas, el sueño es nuestro reparador de belleza, ¡a ti no te ha causado efecto porque nunca duermes!

—Ella no necesita un estúpido sueño reparador, ya es hermosa. Que tú, por otro lado, no lo seas… —me encogí de hombros sintiendo la mirada del mal sobre mí— Ese ya es otro maldito cuento.

Bella me sonrió en agradecimiento.

Ahí estaban las marcas de que la noche anterior no había dormido, _nuevamente_. Apretó el libro que cargaba contra su pecho y lentamente se acercó a mí luego de saludar al grupo. Sonreí con ternura al ver sus ojos enrojecidos y las tenues ojeras que adornaban su pálido rostro. El primer síntoma de que la había perdido, las ojeras. Preguntaba, o lo deducía. La segunda, sin más, quería conservar mis malditos oídos. Deducción: Ella se había quedado leyendo hasta las tantas de la madrugada y fantaseando por vaya a saber yo qué cabrón. Abrí mis brazos sin decir una palabra y ella se refugió entre ellos, enterrando su cabeza en el centro de mi pecho. Sentí como suspiraba contra mí, como sus pequeñas manos se adherían a mi cintura, como sus sonrosados labios se estiraban en una hermosa sonrisa.

—Buenos días —murmuró, sin despegar su rostro de mi pecho.

—Buenos días, bebé —besé el tope de su cabeza y apreté mi abrazo. Cuando se separó de mi cuerpo observé fijamente su cansado rostro, sonreí una vez más y dejé un beso en la punta de su nariz— ¿Debería preguntar? —alcé una de mis cejas, delineando con mi pulgar una de sus ojeras.

—¡Es este maldito _fanfic_! —chilló con exasperación, soltando un pequeño gruñido.

Eso.

Otra de las cosas que había aprendido.

Los inmundos y malsanos _fanfictions_.

Esas insulsas historias de mierda que me quitaban a mi novia por horas –y cuando el bastardo era demasiado bueno incluso se trasformaban en días– y la hacían llorar o reír como loca. No era solo eso, es que, ¿acaso no me bastaba con el maldito libro?, no, porque ellas tampoco podían quedarse con la trama que el autor le dio al libro, ellas tenían esta gigantesca y jodidamente pervertida imaginación –vieran ustedes las cosas que Bella me ha hecho leer, palabras que ni siquiera yo uso. "Dame toda tu lechita", ¿es que esta eso permitido?, que demonios– donde se inventaban una que otra historia utilizando como personajes principales a la pareja que mi chica amaba incondicionalmente. Le partían el alma, si con el libro no eran suficientes lágrimas, ¡bienvenidos sean los fanfictions!

Recuerdo una vez que la encontré llorando luego de leer.

Juro por todo lo santo que nunca había visto a una mujer reír y llorar a la misma vez.

Hasta ese día.

…

—_¿Edward?_

—_Buenos días, señora Swan, ¿está Bella?_

_Mi suegra me observó con un tanto de diversión y pena a la vez. Una extraña combinación de sentimientos que me puso en alerta inmediatamente. Me removí incómodo en la entrada de la casa Swan, esperando a que respondiera mi pregunta. Era sábado y como de costumbre venía a visitar a mi chica. Mi chica. Que bien sonaba eso luego de meses de intento, cuatro para ser exactos. La señora Swan me sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, abriendo la puerta para dejarme entrar a la comodidad de su hogar. Ella carraspeó y luego soltó una pequeña risita, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la escalera que guiaba al segundo piso de su hogar, donde se encontraba la habitación de Bella._

—_Ella está arriba, en su habitación. Pidió explícitamente que nadie la molestara, pero no creo que se enoje si eres tú._

—_Diablos, ella está leyendo, ¿no? —un gemido de frustración salió de mis labios y la madre de mi chico rio— Espero que esta vez no me lance uno de sus almohadones. Me la imagino regañándome, nuevamente, porque "llegué justo en la mejor parte"._

—_Ya era hora de que alguien más sufriera —me guiñó un ojo—. Adelante, muchacho, ve si puedes con la chica._

_Suspiré teatralmente y subí la escalera._

_Aquí estaba lo extraño: la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Levemente, pero abierta al fin. Fruncí el ceño y caminé lentamente hacia allí. Cuando miré hacia el interior de su habitación solo logré vislumbrar la tenue luz que desprendía la pantalla de su computador portátil. No había rastros de Bella ni nada. Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y luego la cerré tras de mí, di un paso temeroso hacia su cama. Supuse que ahí estaba ella, aunque la única mierda que veía era un bulto extraño que se movía de vez en cuando. Era como una maldita historia de terror._

—_¿Bella?_

_El bulto sobre su cama dejó de moverse._

—_¿E-Edward? —escuché como sorbía su nariz—, ¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí?_

—_¿Estás llorando? —pregunté preocupado, sentándome junto a ella. Su rostro estaba cubierto en lágrimas y mordía su labio inferior levemente. Joder, odiaba cuando una chica lloraba— Bebé, ¿por qué estás llorando?, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿alguien ha estado hinchando tus pelotas? —fruncí el ceño y tomé su rostro entre mis manos— ¿Es eso?, yo puedo patear sus culos, Bella, solo dímelo._

—_Es… Es…_

_Y ella se largó a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

_Carajos._

_No sabía qué demonios hacer._

—_Ven aquí —la atraje a mis brazos, mientras acariciaba su espalda dulcemente—, habla conmigo._

—_La culpa es de todos estos malditos y magníficos autores que andan libres por el mundo —ella dejó de llorar abruptamente, y un ataque de ira la invadió—, ¿dónde quedó la ley aquí?, ¿es que acaso tienen el derecho de matar tantos personajes ficticios en sus libros como les dé la gana y caminar con una sonrisa en sus rostros por las calles luego?, ¿qué clase de monstruos son?_

—_¿B-Bella?, uh, ¿qué?_

—_¡Es el primer maldito libro de la saga y ya mataron a cinco!, ¡a cinco, Edward!, ¡no tengo más lágrimas!, ¿qué me espera para el resto?, ¡me quedan cuatro libros más por leer! —se limpió las lágrimas rudamente con su antebrazo y luego comenzó a reír— Es divertido, de algún modo, porque… —soltó una nueva risita y yo no sabía y una mierda, había entrado en la dimensión desconocida—__ ¡Siempre matan al personaje del que me enamoro!, ¿es eso justo?, ¿por qué demonios no pueden matar al hijo de perra que está dejando el desmadre en la historia?, no, claro que no, ¡estos autores simplemente aman destruir mis sentimientos!_

_Pestañeé un par de veces, observándola fijamente._

_Me costó un momento poder entender qué demonios había pasado cuando Bella comenzó a vomitar palabra tras otra. No era por el hecho de que su descargo no era interesante, era simplemente por ella. Por como lucía. La imagen que tenía en estos momentos y como defendía con verdadero fervor lo que creía. La pasión. Eso era. La pasión que sentía al hablar de las cosas que amaba. Su cabello castaño estaba alborotado y algunas hebras se adherían a su húmedo rostro, sus mejillas estaban de un delicioso color rosa. Esos ojos chocolates que tenía estaban llenos de emociones, entre felicidad y enojo, diversión y frustración. Su pecho subía y baja acaloradamente debido a lo agitada que se sentía luego de explicar su situación._

_Se veía malditamente sublime._

—_Dios, te amo —murmuré como un estúpido, sin saber que decir._

_Ella me regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que pude haber visto en mi corta vida._

…

—¡No le bastaba con que en el libro lo mataran, tenía que matarlo también en el maldito fanfiction! —reí, ganándome una mirada de enojo de su parte— No es gracioso, no es nada gracioso, ¡por algo se llaman _fanfiction_, bobo!, ¡porque es ficción!

—Bueno, amor —me encogí de hombros—, tú lo has dicho. Es ficción, nada de eso es real, ¿qué más da?

Y la cagué.

Gracias al cielo nuestro creador no nos hizo proveedor del poder de asesinar con la mirada. Porque yo estaría jodidamente muerto en este instante. Esa es una regla que no debía olvidar y que muy a menudo hacía. Nunca, pero _nunca_ recordarle que todos esos bastardos por los que suspira no existen. Estoy seguro de que si no fuera una perdida para ella también, me cortaría las bolas. Tragué saliva sonoramente y alcé mis manos en señal de rendición, Bella entornó sus ojos y soltó un bufido exasperado, ignorando mis palabras.

—Sé que no existen, no soy estúpida… —murmuró, pasando de largo y despidiéndose de los chicos con una seña de su mano. Me despedí rápidamente al igual que Bella y troté hacia ella para seguir su paso— Pero tampoco es necesario que señales lo obvio, bastante tengo con que todo el mundo quiera recordármelo. ¿Cuál es el afán?, ¿romperle el sueño a una inocente muchachita como yo?

—¿Inocente? —pregunté, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Cállate —me respondió de vuelta, sonriendo libremente— ¿Me acompañarás a ver la película?

La película.

Asentí, sin poder decir que no, ¿cómo iba decirle que no?

Esta es otra cosa a la que te acostumbras luego de un tiempo, cuando el asombro de la primera vez pasa. Los gritos. Toda _fangirl_ grita, chilla o tiene unos extraños comportamientos. Ellas también gritan por la computadora. No, no estoy loco ni me he fumado ninguna mierda. Ellas _escriben _sus gritos. Si ves algún texto escrito en mayúscula en el Facebook, Twitter y/o Tumblr porque fue a ver su película favorita, encontró un nuevo libro, venció a algún idiota en una partida de juegos y se emocionó como la puta madre, ahí está gritando. Esa es una de las maneras en las que expresan su emoción, seguida de los _taldos. _A que me refiero con eso, es una combinación extraña entre gritos y chillidos, y realmente, es como si estuvieran matando algo. Una foca. No lo sé, los _"kdskcuonibwivnck"_ no tienen traducción alguna. No sé qué son. Aun no descubro esa manera de comunicarse que tienen, pero joder, a veces me asusta. Es como si golpearan el teclado con sus tetas o que se yo.

Bella me dejó completamente sordo la primera vez que fuimos al cine.

Y celoso como la puta madre.

…

—_¡Dos entradas para Thor 2!_

_No sabía cómo debía sentirme por la emoción que mostraba Bella. Así que simplemente me paré tras ella luego de darle el dinero y la dejé comprar las entradas, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones, esperando por cualquier nueva locura de su parte. Ya había aprendido el cambio de emociones drástico que tenía gracias a los libros y fanfics que leía. Fanfics, por todo lo santo, cuando en la puta vida iba yo a saber de esas cosas raras que ella lee. Y ahora, a mí se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de preguntarle si quería ver alguna película en el cine. Se supone que las chicas esperan mierdas románticas, no sé, algo con que llorar, algo donde pueda hacer la movida y pasar mi brazo entorno a la maldita silla para abrazarla en la oscuridad de la maldita sala… ¡No Thor 2, joder!_

—_¿Quieres que compremos unas cabritas?_

—_Uh, vale —tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta donde vendían las chucherías._

_Antes de que llegáramos supe lo que querría._

_Vi sus ojitos brillar con emoción contenido, sus labios apretados, como si estuviera gritando hacia adentro._

—_¿Quieres el balde? —le pregunté, solo para obtener una respuesta. Sus ojos dejaron la imagen que estaba frente a nosotros haciéndole promoción al combo, donde venía un balde repleto de palomitas de maíz, bebidas y no-se-que-cosas más. Ella quería el maldito balde. Claro, porque ahí salía el rubio marica lleno de esteroides ese de Thor y su flacucho hermano._

—_Yo lo compro, ¿sí?, tú pagaste por las entradas, es mi turno._

—_Es una cita, Bella, se supone que yo compre las cosas —entorné mis ojos y le indiqué al vendedor lo que quería—, ¿no es eso lo que los chicos de tus libros hacen? —le pregunté alzando una de mis cejas en su dirección, a la vez que le entregaba unos billetes al tipo._

—_Uh, bueno… A veces, sí —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Eres el mejor novio que una chica puede pedir —me dijo dulcemente, solo para que le entregara el balde. Lo agarré de la manija, estaba a punto de pasárselo cuando negué con mi cabeza y lo alcé por sobre la suya, impidiendo que lo tomara— ¡Dámelo!_

—_Quiero mi beso de agradecimiento primero —Bella resopló y dejó un corto beso en mi mejilla— ¿Estás hablando enserio?, ¿así de tanto quieres a Barbie?_

_Sonreí cuando su ceño se frunció y tomó el cuello de mi playera para acércame a ella. Nuestros labios se juntaron en un dulce beso. Sonreí contra su boca y atraje su rostro más cerca del mío con mi mano libre, posándola tras su cuello. Bueno, aquí había una cosa que esos cabrones ficticios no podían hacer y yo disfrutaba abiertamente. Besar a la chica, porque solo yo podía besar a mi chica. No quería separarme de ella, tenía contada las veces en que había tomado la iniciativa con un beso, y siempre la siguiente era mejor que la anterior, ella estaba tomándole el gusto a esto de tener un novio. Uno real. Uno de carne y hueso. No como el que tenía antes en su juego de rol._

_Malditos juegos de rol._

_Los odio._

_En realidad, comencé a odiarlos cuando Bella me los presentó._

_Entramos a la sala que estaba asignada para la película, tomados de las manos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Bella era impresionante, a la vez que sostenía contra su pecho el maldito balde. Elegimos unos asientos de atrás para poder ver mejor. Las luces comenzaron a bajar, las letras comenzaron a salir. Ahí fue cuando escuché el primer ruidito extraño, miré de reojo a Bella quien observaba la pantalla con demasiada atención para ser una chica. Bueno, ¿qué? Soy un chico, tengo diecisiete putos años, ¡pensé que veníamos al cine a enrollarnos! Pero ella estaba ahí, expectante, comía tranquilamente del balde y soltaba alguna exclamación de vez en cuando._

_Pensé que iba a comenzar el alboroto cuando salió la Barbie musculosa sin playera._

_Equivocado._

_¡Cuando salió el flaco de mierda emo de Loki chilló como una posesa!_

_Ella lo hizo, realmente, un gritito de emoción y luego su mano se apoderó de la mía, estrangulándola, santa madre._

_Así estuve toda la película __–película que no vi por estar pendiente de ella–. Esas dos horas y algo, estuve pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. De cómo chillaba de emoción cuando aparecía el hermano de Thor en pantalla, de cómo sufría cuando algo malo le sucedía a alguno de ellas, la manera en que lloró cuando supuestamente el cabrón de Loki estaba muerto. Era como si se complementara con la película, los personajes, la historia de ellos, con todas las emociones. ¿Para qué ver la película si la tenía ella?, era un maravilloso show que apreciar._

_Creo que ese día la amé incluso más_.

…

—Pero… ¿No que todavía no la estrenan?

—Pero quiero ir al Avant Premiere —hizo un puchero jodidamente irresistible. Suspiré y asentí— ¡Bien!, hoy mismo compraré las entradas para Capitán América. Yo las compraré, Masen —entorné mis ojos y asentí nuevamente— Y… Llevaré la cámara, ¡será genial!

—¿La cámara?

—Bueno, en estos eventos siempre hacen _cosplays_, ya sabes, ¿recuerdas cuando me disfracé como Tauriel para la premiere del Hobbit? —asentí, cerrando mis ojos y recordando ese hermoso espectáculo. Ella era una elfa jodidamente hermosa— Bueno, habrá de esos allá.

—Dime que no irás de Capitán América playboy o una mierda así.

—¿Playboy?, ¿es enserio? —soltó una risotada y negó con su cabeza— Esta vez no, tranquilo, no te haré hacer el ridículo nuevamente.

—Me gusta cuando te disfrazas de esas cosas —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa, al escuchar la última parte de su frase—, son como fantasías hechas realidad —le guiñé un ojo a su sonrojado rostro. Ella me regaló una tímida sonrisa y yo quería malditamente besarla pero debía ingresar a su salón.

— Te amo —murmuró, dándole un apretón a mi mano.

— No más que yo, hermosa.

Solté su mano viendo como ingresaba a su salón.

Suspiré.

Yo realmente esperaba que fuera de Capitán América playboy, hasta le había visto un traje por Ebay.

Bella también amaba los cosplays. Aunque creo que pensaba que a mí me daba vergüenza que ella hiciera eso, ¿por qué debería? Ella podía guardar todos esos sexys trajes para darle un uso realmente productivo después, si saben de qué hablo. Aún recuerdo cuando me llevó a una feria medieval que hicieron en las afueras del pueblo, en un claro que estaba en lo recóndito del bosque de Forks. Era como una reunión de frikis donde nos trataron de Sir Edward y Lady Bella. Ella lucía hermosa en un vestido de la época, azul de terciopelo, con su cabello trenzado hábilmente. Paseé malditamente orgulloso con ella por todo el lugar.

Hasta que un idiota me humilló.

Maldito perro.

…

—_¡Os reto a un duelo!_

_Miré hacia todos lados y fruncí el ceño. ¿Estaba este idiota que vestía como chica hablándome a mí? Bella tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y me observaba con temor. ¿Ahora qué demonios pasaba? Había aceptado venir a esto con ella, había aceptado usar mallas y una maloliente armadura por ella, por hacerla feliz, porque se veía malditamente caliente en ese vestido y porque todos los idiotas aquí me envidiaban por la hermosa chica que tenía… ¿Qué tenía que hacer con este cabrón ahora?_

—_¿Y quién carajos eres tú? —pregunté con confusión. Isabella rió suavemente a mi lado y me golpeó las costillas con su codo con la misma delicadeza— Uh, cierto… Oh, caballero de brillante armadura —puse mis ojos en blanco y moví mis manos mientras hablaba—, ¿en qué os puedo ayudar?_

—_¡Soy Jacob de Black, y he venido a retarlo a un duelo para poder ganar la mano de su hermosa doncella!_

_Fruncí el ceño._

_¿Él quería a mi chica?_

— _En tus putos sueños tú…—Bella me agarró del brazo y me hizo volver al papel. Carajos— Os perdonaré la vida por semejante… —fruncí los labios y ladeé la cabeza para que solo Bella me escuchara— Amor, no se me ocurre ninguna maldita palabra para mandarlo a la mierda como una persona con clase._

—_Solo dile que te pertenezco, eso lo aplacará —me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo alentándome—, tú puedes campeón._

— _¡Esta doncella me pertenece y no le daré el derecho a ningún rufián de poner sus manos sobre ella!_

_Hubo un eco de exclamación proveniente de todas las personas que nos rodeaban. El idiota, Jacob, alzó su patética espada de plástico en mi dirección y volvió a hablar con ese extraño dialecto que Bella me hacía usar. No sé qué había hecho en otra vida para merecer esto, me habían dicho que el amor te hacía hacer cosas estúpidas pero creo que sinceramente yo me he llevado el premio._

—_¡Alza tu espada y demuestra tu amor por la damisela!_

_Alcé mi patética espada de plástico también, en nombre de Bella._

_Hacía un sinfín de mierdas en nombre de Bella._

_El estúpido reto consistía en una justa. Debíamos montar unos caballos –eran malditas escobas, por todo lo santo, ¡escobas!— y empuñar nuestras armas, el primero en caer era el perdedor. Yo no sabía que carajos estaba haciendo, creo que había visto algo así en alguna película… No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, ¡yo no soy el friki de la era medieval aquí, esa es mi chica! Mis ojos se posaron en Bella, quien mordía su labio con nerviosismo y me observaba con unas ansias locas. Ella se acercó a mí y dejó un largo beso sobre mis labios, lo disfruté, infiernos si lo hice, si tenía que hacer estas cosas para recibir este trato, bienvenido sean._

— _Ve a por él, tigre —me guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta, se giró, mirándome por sobre su hombro— Si ganas podrás meterte bajo las faldas de esta casta doncella —volvió a morder su labio, tentando a mis hormonas que no sabían cómo demonios controlarse._

_Bueno, ella no podía decirle esas cosas a un puberto como yo._

_Menos si andaba en unas malditas mallas._

—_¡Acercaos!, ¡quiero que todos veáis como Sir Edward ha alzado su espada antes de tiempo!_

_Y el perro me humilló, vilmente, se encargó de que todo el maldito mundo friki viera la erección que trataba de esconder en estas mallas que mi novia me había hecho usar. Pero uno hombre siempre debe mantenerse firme… Incluso y cuando su compañero de pelotón también está haciendo guardia._

…

—Sé que en algún universo paralelo los planetas se alinearán y escucharán mis plegarias.

—Podríamos escribir un fanfic sobre ellos, destrozan mis sentimientos, Bella, ¿cómo pueden vivir con la culpa?... Espera, ¿escuchas eso?, es mi maldito corazón rompiendose —fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. Me senté junto a mi novia y su mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, en la mesa de la cafetería. Ambas observaban a una pareja a lo lejos.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Viendo a nuestro _ship_.

Yo me había tenido que hacer un puto diccionario para entenderla.

Shippear, por lo que entendía, era que ella apoyaba a una pareja x de manera romántica, estuviera esta junta o no. Ya ven, soy la puta RAE de las fangirls. Seguí la psicópata mirada de mi chica, a lo lejos podía ver al director Cullen conversando amenamente con la profesora Platt. Era eso, una conversación trivial entre un profesor y su superior, probablemente a estas alturas Bella se estuviera imaginando incluso el nombre de los posibles hijos entre ambos. No pude evitar soltar una risita al pensar en eso, y eso desvió la atención de mi novia hacia mí, finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Te reíste —entrecerró sus ojos—, ¿te estás riendo de mí?

—¿Debería?

—Tú no lo entiendes, ese es el punto, ¡ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro!, ¡míralos! —los apuntó descaradamente con emoción— Deberían casarse y hacer muchos bebés para que yo sea feliz —suspiró y luego negó con su cabeza— ¡Ayer actualizaron "Cinco reglas a seguir"! —chilló, volviendo su atención a Alice.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¡si leí el capítulo!... La parte donde Edwin le da su corazón a Isobel —amabas suspiraron completamente enamoradas— ¿Por qué no puedo tener un Edwin?, ¡quiero mi maldito Edwin!

—¿Quién es Edwin?

Jasper llegó a sentarse junto a nosotros, no sin antes besar la frente de Alice, su novia.

Él era el único que me entendía en esto.

Él vivía lo mismo que yo día a día.

Porque él también estaba enamorado de una fangirl.

—El cabrón ese de sus libros —le respondí cuando los chicas lo ignoraron olímpicamente y siguieron hablando de lo genial que era el maldito fanfiction—, no sé cuál de todos, no me preguntes. Creo que es ese vampiro…

—¿El marica que brilla?

—El mismo cabrón —me encogí de hombros—, ¿por qué querrían ellas un hado del bosque teniéndonos a nosotros?

—Misterios que no nos concierne entender —ambos suspiramos—, en estos casos solo nos queda sonreír y asentir. ¿Qué más da?, ninguno de esos idiotas existe… Y agradezco al cielo que no lo hagan, sería el hijo de puta más celoso de la vida.

—¿Serías?, ¿es que no lo eres ahora?, ¡odio a esos malditos que no son más que un trozo de papel!

—Bueno, amigo, esos son algunos de nuestras desventajas, pero las acepto —Jasper sonrió y comenzó a comer de su bandeja lentamente— Vale la pena que me explote el cerebro al pensar en cómo ella muere por una persona que ni siquiera es de carne y hueso, ¿sabes por qué?, porque al final siempre viene a mí. Puede tener muchos de esos malditos amores, de libros, de series, de actores… Pero siempre viene a mí.

Miré a mi chica luego de las palabras de Jasper.

Él tenía razón.

Joder.

Qué importaba si el día de hoy Bella se enamoraba del tipo este de la serie Supernatural, o si mañana llegaba chillando porque había comenzado un nuevo libro donde el personaje principal era un cabrón que montaba una motocicleta y usaba cuero. Nada de eso importaba porque al final del día ella me amaba a mí, me tenía a mí. Y así es como son las cosas, ¡tomen esa malditos personajes ficticios, yo fui el cabrón que se quedó con la chica! La quería, todo el pack, ella y su locura, ella y sus obsesiones, ella y su fanatismo. Porque no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, mi chica fanática. ¿Cuándo iba a tener monotonía teniéndola junto a mí? Nunca, malditamente nunca. Amaba la manera en que sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros cuando comenzaba la nueva temporada de su serie favorita, amaba aquellos extraños grititos que salían desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando su actor favorito le respondía algún tweet. Amaba la pasión que sentía por pequeñas cosas que el mundo encontraba absurdas pero para ella eran magnificas. Amaba la extraña manera que tenía de comunicarse con sus pares, y como me hacía participe de su mundo. Porque yo quería ser parte de eso, de todo eso, por ella, porque ella era mi mundo.

Bella me agarró observándola fijamente, su ceño se frunció levemente.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —me preguntó un tanto ruborizada.

—Te amo —murmuré, sin ser capaz de soltar nada más que la verdad.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó en la mesa para besar mis labios.

—Te amo, mi chico real.

Porque yo era uno de los personajes de su propia historia, yo era su personaje real.

Y ella era mi novia, mi futuro, mi chica fangirl.

* * *

**¡Bueeeeeenas tardes!**

Okay... Nada de esto tiene explicación, esto salió simplemente porque estaba aburrida, completamente aburrida, malditamente aburrida jajajaja. Y bueno, espero les guste :3 Aun espero el cap de Forks Ink, ya saben, apenas me lo envie Roxana se los subo, sé que están algo impacientes XDDD y... Eso sería todo (?) (ando con ultra paja de escribir, contradictorio todo esto jijiji)  
Lamb.


End file.
